


Smile

by Monsterbash4



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consistence, Contemplation, Death, No named characters, Short One Shot, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt, not what it seems, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterbash4/pseuds/Monsterbash4
Summary: Not what you think.
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068056
Kudos: 3





	Smile

He was always smiling.  
When the sun peeked over the mountain tops, casting its rays of light over the rocks, highlighting the ridges that went unseen in the dark. When the high-pitched chirping of the bluebirds and robins echoed through the air. When the crackling of twigs and shifting of rocks sounded from beneath his feet. He smiled.  
When the sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky, the light warming the ground of the city, the people walking along at their own paces. When a light breeze brought leaves fluttering across his path, carding its gusts through his hair like slender fingers. When the quiet murmuring of the crowd rose above a whisper. He smiled.  
When clouds gathered in the sky, turning a brilliant blue into a dreary gray that tinged the world in its color. When the first drops began falling from the sky, and people from all around began rushing to get into the nearest building, to the nearest shelter, paying no attention to anything but their own safety from the falling drops. When the rustling of cloth began, rising above the pitter-patter of the water droplets. He smiled.  
When the rain poured in buckets, gathering in puddles all around, casting reflections of the lights of nearby storefronts. When the splashes of little feet running through the pools reached his ears, the laughter of children carried on the wind. When the water rushed off the roofs, falling to the bare doorsteps of the houses with the thunderous sound of a waterfall, filtering the grime into the light, out from the shadows. He smiled.  
When the roughness of a heavy necklace brushed against his skin from around his neck. When he wrung his hands together, twiddling his fingers behind him. When his eyes met her own darkened ones, glimmering in the low light, reflecting the images of the surroundings around them in her pupils. When her mouth turned down at the corners, her brows furrowing, her forehead creased. He smiled.  
When the silver in her hand glinted in the night, tinges of red spotting the blade and handle alike, held up for the people of the courtyard to see. When her voice raised above the noise of the downpour, a questioning tone along with an accusatory ringing out into the otherwise quiet courtyard. He smiled.  
When the floor dropped from beneath his feet and the necklace tightened around his neck. When his eyes bulged from their sockets. When his vision faded to black and his chest stopped moving. When the spasming of his body ceased. When the necklace was cut and his body fell to the dusty ground. Even in death, he was still smiling.  
He was always smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing prompt that I came across: have the first and last sentence be the same, but the meaning changes. First time doing something like this, so I hope it came out alright.


End file.
